1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a chalkboard cleaning device that is mountable to a conventional chalkboard providing means for selectively cleaning parts thereof. The device is comprised of a rail mounted to the top periphery edge of an existing chalkboard having the cleaning apparatus attached thereto and extending from the top to bottom edge of the board. The device is comprised of an adjustable frame and sponge which is trimmed at the time of installation to fit the adjusted frame size. The frame has a tensioned rail engaging element for selectively moving the cleaning apparatus to a desired point to be cleaned. Once positioned the cleaning apparatus has a pump and fluid containing reservoir in communication with the aforementioned sponge whereby pressure applied to the pump button releases fluid into the body of the sponge whereupon movement of the cleaning apparatus by means of the handle cleans the selected area. The fluid reservoir has a cap for refilling the reservoir on site or the reservoir can be dismounted for refilling and remounted.
Additionally, the present invention provides for an alternate pump mechanism wherein the fluid spray is applied to the chalkboard adjacent the sponge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cleaning devices that can be used for cleaning and while these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exist for a cleaning device that can effectively clean a chalkboard in a single swipe removing all of the chalk dust therefrom.